lord_of_the_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Purge of the Undead
I have come from beyond the grave to claim your souls! Then we shall overtake the heavens! ''- Malchite Grave's Call Campaign: 2013-08-09 through 2013-08-12 The Cleansing Campaign: 2013-08-13 through 2013-08-16 Story In the deepest level of the Underworld, a portal has been forged from the souls of 1000 Drazerosi Warriors. The forger of this gate is the Arch Demon Malachite, a fallen angel, cast from the heavens for trying to place himself amongst the ranks of the gods. Malchite knew that the heaven's ultimate weakness rested in the hearts of the living, for without the power of the worship of the Mentalis, the god's powers would quickly wither and fade. So his portal was made to reach out through the Underworld and into the world of the living seeping dark power that can corrupt any living being into a twisted undead creature. But the Divine began to feel their power waning, as one by one living beings began to fall to the undead plague. So they sent their strongest warrior, Uphora, equipped with the legendary bow Death's Bane, to cleanse the Undead scourage from Drazeros Now the battle for the souls of Drazeros and the very fate of heaven and hell lie in the... Graves's Call ''I smell the stick of fear! Time to strike the living down! - Vladmir Campaign Period Grave's Call: 2013-08-09 through 2013-08-12 Campaign Points earned individually in battles during 2013-08-10 and 2013-08-11. Items *'Death's Bane '- Atk +3,000, Def +500, Dur. Million *'Holy Bow '- Atk +2,000, Def +500, Dur. Super High *'Vladmir's Armor '- Atk- +500, Def +4,500, Dur. Million *'Undead Armor '- Def +2,000, Dur. Intense *Stamina Potion (+5) *Experience Books (+30, +100) The Cleansing With your help we can clean up Drazeros and send the Undead back to their graves! ''- Uphora Brightshot Campaign For one day only 2013-08-14 (Wed) Kill more for top rewards! Items *'Purging Robes '- Def +3,500, Dur. Million *'Exorcist Robes '- Def +2,500, Dur. Super High *'Ilithiss Reaper '- Atk. +4,500, Def +500, Dur Million *Bloody Reaper - Atk +2,000, Dur. Intense *Gold Box Key *Elixir *Energy Potion (100%) *Health Potion (50%) *Experience book (+10, +30, +50, +100) *Hourglass (1hr) Warriors 8-Star Warriors 7-Star Warrior Berserker Warriors Transformation Potions '''Creeping Rain' Reward for Individuals ranked 1-10 in the Grave's Call ''half of the Guild War (2013-08-09 through 2013-08-12) *Transform into Malchite *Raises Demon Warrior Atk 10% and Def 5% *Recover Energy and Health 10% faster *Recover Stamina 15% faster *Gain 5% more coins '''Noxious Nog' Reward for players who earned 1,000,000 guild points during the Grave's Call ''Campaign (2013-08-10 and 2013-08-11) *Transform into Vladmir *Raises Undead Warriors' Atk 5% and Def 10% *Recover Stamina and Health 15% faster '''Wild Mushroom Tea' Reward for players who earned 500,000 guild points or more during the Grave's Call ''Campaign (2013-08-10 and 2013-08-11) *Transform into Kamau of the Veil only Once *Raises Undead Warrior Atk 10% *Recover Stamina 15% faster *Recover Health 10% faster '''Bright Cordial' Earn an Individual rank of at least 1-10 in The Cleansing ''half of the Guild War. (2013-08-13 through 2013-08-16) *Transform into Uphora Brightshot *Raises Divine Warriors' Atk. 10% and Def 10% *Recover Energy and Health 10% faster *Fairies return 5% faster '''Undead Repellent' Make at least 500 kills in the Campaign for The Cleansing half of the Guild War. (2013-08-14) *Transform into the White Exorcist *Raises Human Warrior Def 10% *Recover Stamina and Energy 10% faster *Fairies return 10% faster Additional Information *The Campaign Rewards will be distributed by Aug. 16th (Fri) *ET. *All rewards for The Cleansing will be distributed by Aug 21 (Wed) *ET. Category:August 2013 Events Category:Guild War